Blankets and Shots
by Tyndall Blue
Summary: Uh oh...the knights are trapped in a cabin in the middle of a snowstorm that may last for weeks. A stranger side of Rath's demonic nature is emerging and guess what else...there's a hell of a lot of liqour up there to keep them company. Chapter 2 up ;
1. Chapter 1

PosterChild here…and I'm warning you _this fic contains yaoi!!!_ Do not read it if you find male/male pairings offensive. This chapter is mostly Rath and Thatz I don't know when I'll drag Rune into the picture. ^________^ R&R

Blankets and Shots

Chapter One: Can We Now???a

Rune shivered again as he shook out his long blonde tresses and wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

"Thatz why did we have to come up here again?" He growled angrily at the green-haired dragon knight who was wrapped up in a blanket of his own

"Because there's a treasure up here…" Thatz said replied, unaware of the impending pain. Rath looked up in curiosity from the fire that he was lighting, not really in the slightest fazed from the incredibly low temperatures.

"Why do I always let you go…why…" Rune whimpered and Thatz smiled at him cheerfully as he snuggled up to Rune, mostly out the desire to be warm and out of humor.

"Because you know you loooove me," he giggled as Rune sighed with exasperation.

"Hey Rath…does it look like the snow's going to lighten up any time soon?" Thatz asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Rath stood slightly peering out into the dark and shook his head sad.

"No if it keeps up like this we could be here for weeks…"

"Weeks?" Rune exclaimed. "What are we going to do for weeks in a tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere?!?!" Rath meanwhile had begun to go through various crates that were sitting around the cabin, he guessed that the cabin had been set up as a stopping point for merchants as well as used as a cache.

"We could gamble!!" Thatz exclaimed and Rune in response wrapped his blanket around Thatz's neck attempting to strangle him. But realizing that dead bodies weren't very warm released him.

"Well…" Rath started holding up a bottle. "We could drink ourselves to death…"

"Rath that isn't any better…" Rune exclaimed, he wasn't looking forward to this sharing of confined spaces with them…no matter how much he cared about them. "Well I guess I'm going to bed…" The elf said as he started to lie down, curling up to keep in the heat. "Rath you sure you don't want any help getting that fire started?" He asked from somewhere within the tiny nest he made.

"Yeah the wood's just wet. I need to dry it out a bit." Rath smiled at the picture of Rune wrapped around an already out cold Thatz. It was a cute sight…although very tempting.

"Okay, good night." Within minutes he could here the subtle snoring of the elf and thief. Watching them fondly he could vaguely make out their shapes beneath the blankets, curled up like a litter of kittens. _A kitten…_ Rath thought and he smiled. _Thatz is like a kitten…_An amusing image of Thatz licking off his fingers daintily after eating a messy meal came to mind. The flicking of the tongue inspired thoughts of putting it other…equally useful places. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he turned his attentions to once again lighting the fire. After a few minutes of working the wood gave in after a valiant battle and burst into warm cheerful flames. Satisfied with his work and throwing on a few more logs just to be safe, he crawled over to his friends who were still sound asleep and forced his way between them. As he lay there between them, with Rune at his back and Thatz's face so close to his own, little kitten Thatz came back to haunt his dreams and Rune was there too. In the dream Rune giggled helplessly as kitten Thatz assaulted him with his tiny pink tongue, licking at his neck and chest. The giggles eventually subsided in groans and cries, and at that crucial moment Rath sat bolt upright. 

"Why…?" Rath asked himself, rubbing his forehead and tugging at that annoying white lock of hair. _I've never thought things that…intense before… _He laid back down, adjusting his pants due to their uncomfortable tightness, and once again found Thatz's face mere inches away, lips slightly parted just begging for contact. Reaching out with a trembling hand he brushed his fingers over them, drawing them back quickly when Thatz groaned lightly and moved closer. Waiting for a few moments to see if he would wake up and reached out again, trailing the fingers along the angular jaw line and down the side of his neck to the slope of his shoulders. _He's so pretty…not beautiful like Rune is…but still almost exotic…_ He wondered how those eyes would look if they were open. Would they be angry? Happy? He couldn't tell. The whole time Thatz never once made a sound of displeasure, or tried to move away. _Just once wouldn't hurt, right?…_ He leaned in slowly, trying to steady his breathing so as to not wake up the sleeping knight.

Rath didn't know what to expect from the kiss, what it was supposed to feel like. The one thing that came to mind was…wet. Not exactly unpleasant though. Thatz tasted of the sweet candies that Rath had bought for him on their way here. His lips lingered there for awhile, savoring the taste and euphoria he felt from this single moment and started to pull away. Startled he realized he couldn't, the green-haired knights lips wouldn't release him. Thatz leaned up into the black-haired boy, forcing his lips to part with his tongue, exploring every inch he could reach of the confines of Rath's mouth. Hands reached up to Rath's shoulders twisting them so that he was lying flat on his back with Thatz on top, straddling his hips and grinding roughly into him.

"You know it's not polite to take advantage of people while there sleeping…" Thatz purred, smirking slightly. Rath gasped as the hands that has previously been on his shoulders slipped beneath his shirt toying with one already erect nipple, the other scraping along his skin, teasing him.

"I'm sorry?" Rath groaned softly.

"Don't be…" Thatz said as he tried to quiet Rath's enthusiastic responses with a kiss. "We're going to wake up Rune if we don't stop now." Thatz said pulling away his hands but still not getting off the fire knight.

"Noooo…that's not fair." Rath whined childishly, trying to pull Thatz down on top of him again. It took all of Thatz's will power to not give in to Rath, he looked so tempting sprawled beneath him, all flushed and ruffled, and from where he was sitting he could tell how badly he wanted to continue. Realizing that his whining wasn't going to work he slid his hand up Thatz's thigh and then between his legs, kneading and feeling him, trying to make out the form that was beneath the thin shields of cloth. Thatz bit his lip and arched slightly into the touch. _ Damn him…no damn Rune…_ Thatz thought as Rath sat up with Thatz in his lap.

"Now can we please?" Rath purred into Thatz's ear, nipping and licking at his earlobe.

"No…" At this Rath released Thatz, much to Thatz's disappointment/relief, and shoved the green-haired boy off him lightly and rolled over to face away from him. Thatz sighed and sprawled down next to him, reaching over to pull the boy closer. Only after did he realize that this was a mistake as Rath's rear pressed up against his groin. He bit his lips as Rath snuggled closer, causing friction which he unconsciously pressed up against. It was going to be a long night…

Meh…I'm out of practice…wasn't that good. Anywho what'll happen next? And how long will it take before they bring out the liquor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rune repressed a sigh as Thatz hissed and groaned as Rath did god knows what to him. Rune was starting to feel very frustrate, he wanted either a part in what was going on or sleep. Rath then whispered something to Thatz and the elf could only guess that Thatz had denied him what he was asking for because the boy then whined pathetically and flopped back down on the floor followed closely by the thief. His warmth was back now, but strangely Rune felt no desire to get closer, in fact he felt like it was far to hot in the room. Rune needed out. Waiting a few minutes to make sure they were asleep he stood silently, and walked briskly to the door. Actually he never made it, instead his foot caught on something projecting from the floor. After landing less than gracefully on his face he got to his knees and turned to survey what had prevented his escape. It appeared to be a handle. _What the…_ Rune thought as he ran his long fingers over it. Turning his gaze back to the sleeping pair, Thatz was sleeping rather fitfully, he pulled up on it. The door rose rather easily and with the rising of the door came a damp musty smell. _A cellar…_ He realized, crawling back over to retrieve a candle from his bag and lighting it in the fire. _At least I could get some quiet down there…_ And he began his descent. 

Lifting the candle he surveyed his surroundings curiously before realizing what it was. _A wine cellar…_ Everything that had been upstairs had been drinks that he'd always considered less that tasteful, but wine he liked. And he could really use a drink right now. Pulling a bottle off the shelf and not even bothering to inspect the label he began to work at the cork, while upstairs it seemed that Rath and Thatz had resumed their previous activities since realizing his absence. He was satisfied with a loud popping noise as the bottle became unplugged and sniffed at it gently to double check that it hadn't gone sour. He was pleasantly surprised that it hadn't and lifted it to his lips and drank it slowly. He felt a little crude just drinking the wine straight from the bottle, but beggars can't be chosers he reminded himself. As he sat there he savored to flavor, the wine was very sweet, the way he liked it, but sadly his peace was ruined by a loud cry coming from upstairs. Rune wasn't worried though in the slightest, he knew what it was, and the wine was putting his worries to rest, thought not his jealousy. He was very angry he was being left out of the fun, maybe he should go join them. The blonde was fairly sure that they wouldn't object to his presence. Maybe he should go to find out. Gingerly Rune swished the wine around in the bottle, observing that it was now only half full. He decided that he should probably have a little more just to be sure that he wouldn't chicken out. 

Two wine bottles later Rune was still having doubts and the sounds of fun were persisting with no signs of subsiding. Thoughts of 'it's now or never' were running through his brain in repeat, and they were beginning to get the better of him. With a sigh and final swig from the wine bottle, attempting to get the barest of drops, he stood, dusting himself off in less than sober manner. As his vision continued to waver Rune was presented with the daunting task of trying to get the stairs to stop moving, and then find a way to get his protesting legs to start moving. After several tries he managed to wobble his way up the creaky steps. 

The room that he entered was, unfortunately for him, uncomfortably silent. Rune wasn't sure how to react to this. The thought of crying in frustration surfaced momentarily but the desire to do that was wiped out in a drunken and sleepy haze. With steps muffled by the thick, soft leather of the bottoms of his shoes he shuffled over to where the two previously engaged boys lay sleeping and sprawled down on the thin blanket next to Thatz. In the absence of thought he stroked the scarred arm, adopting a serene expression that was a mix of lust and love. His skin was so soft, even where the surface had been broken for one reason or another. Just touching it this way, in this chaste manner, made him wonder what the other parts of his body would feel like. Would his lips be this feathery soft? The wondering hand traveled up to the soft green locks of hair and began tugging at them none to gently in curiosity. As troubled sigh escaped the lips he'd been dreaming about he released his grip, satisfying himself with snaking the arm around the other knights waist, pulling him away from Rath and closer to himself. Before drifting off to sleep he bitterly mulled over his misfortune. _It isn't fair…It's just not fair…_

Fin!~! Bwahaha the second chapter is done! Albeit very short…much shorter than normal in fact…but nonetheless done. So…about that third chapter…hehe you must review to get it! Oh and Tricycle luv ya babe thanks for your beautimous reviews!~! BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~!


End file.
